The Shadow's Light
by SeaEmerald
Summary: Stella Solaria and Musa Melody are highly trained agents for the top-secret government organization Alfea. When a kidnapping case comes their way, they pose as doctor and patient to solve the mystery. But when a simple case starts to spiral dangerously out of control, they must choose between saving the missing interns or the handsome men who seemingly can't leave them alone.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Hey, guys! So, this was a work in progress since the last something months. I swear I need to work on plot holes -_- _Anyways,_ it was something that popped into my head. _PLUS,_ a guest reviewer once encouraged me to write a spy flick featuring my all-time favorite couple and OTP: _Brella_ for life _._

This is my second _attempt_ at action after _Mistaken Identity._ Okay, okay, I'll admit that _Mistaken Identity_ is not an action story, but I included a fight scene! Ha! That's worth something.

 _...I hope?_

Anywaysssssss, I hope you guys enjoy this. _Please let me know if it's worth continuing._ I'm always scared to new heights when I publish a new story xD

 _P.S. No magic in this fic :( I'm SO sorry! I'll try to come up with a plot where the characters can use their magic in peace without me taking it away from them._

* * *

 **~ Somewhere Unknown - 2:00 AM ~**

"Another job done excellently as always."

A certain young blonde smiled at the pride that practically rolled off in waves from her boss, Faragonda. Stella Solaria stood firmly on her ground with her long time friend _and_ partner, Musa Melody. With their hands secured professionally behind their backs, the girls' faces glowed with warmth and happiness. This was probably the _only_ place where they'll let their true emotions be revealed.

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda," Musa replied, beaming.

Stella simply chose to smile. She and Musa worked as secret service agents for the top-secret government organization, Alfea. One that upheld strong moral virtues and strived to make the world a better place.

Stella's smile widened greatly when she thought about what this meant to her. Her job was not about money. It was about _making a difference._ And she knew from the day she started that this was the place for her. This was her home. She'll consider herself lucky and blessed to die in action as a full-time Alfean agent.

Musa, too, beamed at the progress she had made till today. She considered herself the luckiest girl to have her best friend be accepted into the same institution. They both honestly kept it a secret from each other for a few months since it was protocol. _Never reveal your secret identity to anyone._ But when they were both thrown together, their surprise and shock couldn't be matched. _Of course, it was no coincidence._ Coincidences didn't exist in places like these.

Faragonda smiled at her two favorite female agents. They were both the epitome pairing of the perfect team. They considered each other family and that was precisely the whole reason that she had Stella transferred from her initial posting, Tokyo, to LA. She valued and regarded them both highly.

"Well, praise aside. You two have yet another mission at your feet," Faragonda smirked while tossing them each a red folder with bold, black-printed letters that said "CLASSIFIED".

"Sign us up!" Stella exclaimed enthusiastically while opening the contents.

"Several teenagers have gone missing the last couple of months without any reason. They were most likely abducted from their homes, but there were no signs of struggle. _None whatsoever."_

"Isn't this something for the police to handle?" Musa quirked an eyebrow. Stella nodded in agreement.

"Normally, yes," Faragonda started. "But we have sources to believe that Red Fountain sent two of its best agents here."

"What?!" Stella's eyes widened. "Why?!"

Red Fountain was Alfea's biggest and only rival. It was probably the only organization that Faragonda would consider as Alfea's equal, if not better. And unlike Alfea, Red Fountain trained its agents highly in weapons and deadly combat, leaving no piece of technology left unturned.

Alfea, on the other hand, trained its agents in lethal combat as well but without having to use their weapons in the battlefield. They were highly trained to use weapons until and only if it was absolutely necessary. Stella never relied on her guns to do the job. The day she did that, she can consider herself good as dead. Her instincts and head were the two things that she relied on when she was out on the field. Musa, meanwhile, was responsible for creating distractions, finding ways around locked doors, hacking her way in, finding weak spots, etc. They were both excellently athletic and made a perfect pairing.

For an organization like Red Fountain with such a high profile, this should be a very simple and easy mission.

Musa and Stella looked at each other in curiosity as they wondered the same thing before turning back to Faragonda.

"We don't know yet. Your objective is to infiltrate and learn everything you can and preferrably _finish and report_ before Red Fountain does it," Faragonda declared authoritatively.

Stella and Musa snickered at Faragonda. It was no secret that the elderly woman knew that Red Fountain was better than them in many ways. And Faragonda had this cute little pet peeve to score at least a few missions where Alfea performed better.

"We'll get right on it," Musa attempted to conceal her grin while Stella didn't make any effort and started to giggle.

"What are you two smiling at?! Get to work! Leave!" Faragonda ordered.

"Leaving," Stella sang as she looped an arm through Musa's. The two left with smiles on their faces. _They loved their job._

* * *

 **~ Stella's and Musa's Condo, New York - 3:30 AM ~**

Stella groaned and flopped on the sofa in the living room. She rubbed the back of her neck sorely. "Muse!" she moaned sorely. "I swear we need a vacation," the blonde yawned.

Musa nodded vigorously as she fetched two glasses of water from the kitchen before coming over and joining Stella on the sofa. She handed the blonde a glass. "For real, girl. Why can't criminals take a freaking break every weekend?!" Musa grumbled while greedily gulping the water.

"What're we supposed to do tomorrow?" Stella yawned.

Musa opened the red folder and they peered closely at the faces of the missing students. "Damn, this one's cute!" the dark haired agent gushed at a cute boy.

Stella looked at the picture and gasped. "Woww...what I wouldn't do to get kidnapped with him," the blonde dreamily sighed.

Musa and Stella looked at each other and started to burst out laughing. They sat in relaxation and next to each other and looked seriously this time.

"What's the connection between them?" Stella asked.

Musa rolled her eyes. "Surprise, surprise. Faragonda told us to buzz off before we could ask."

Stella stared at the folder and yawned. "Cross reference their names and see if they go to the same school."

"On it already," Musa replied while tapping something in her laptop. Stella leaned her head on Musa's shoulder sleepily.

"That's odd. They're all students of different schools," Musa said, making Stella sit up straight slowly.

"Well, there has to be a connection. What about their homes?" the blonde inquired while Musa continued to tap quickly in the laptop.

"Nope. Queens, Bronx, Orleans, Staten Island, Brooklyn," Musa said while listing off the different counties that these students lived in. "Oh and this is rich. The last eight of them are from Texas, Florida, and Virginia. They're not even from New York."

Stella groaned. "Can't Alfea do a background check before giving this case to us? We're wiped enough already _._ "

"At least they've interrogated the kin," Musa frowned.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Keep looking."

Musa snorted. "Based on what? It's not like we have anything to go on."

"What about the how and when the place of kidnap happened?" Stella asked with her eyes narrowing.

"It's like Faragonda said. There are no signs of struggle from where they were last seen," Musa pointed to the crime scene pictures. Stella read over the statements of each victim's parents with her eyes narrowing with each line. None of them had noticed... _not a single one._ How can that be?

"See this?" Musa said. "All of these kidnappings happened on different dates. There's literally no evidence saying they're linked together."

"...Muse, these kids are over sixteen. What about the places they worked in?" Stella chirped.

Musa snorted. "Really? You want me to call McDonalds and KFC and ask for a list of stolen people?"

"Yeah, that was a bad idea. I'll admit," Stella smiled sheepishly.

"They all go to different high schools and don't even live in the same community. What the hell did they do to get themselves abducted?" Musa yawned.

Stella snatched the laptop from Musa's lap and pulled up the high school records of each student. She read over each record and compared it with that of other students. Her eyes widened as a slow grin formed on her face. "Musa...look," the blonde spoke up after a few seconds. "All of them majored in nursing."

"They're medical students?" Musa's eyes widened as she suddenly bolted up straight.

Stella nodded. "See if you can track where they went since they entered high school. There has to be a common link between all of them. People don't just randomly vanish."

Musa nodded and furiously typed away and Stella watched the screen while reading the contents of the confidential folder carefully. "Found it," she frowned. "Most of them interned at Glacier Hills Medical Hospital nearly six months ago. Some of them from two months ago and recently."

"Glacier what?" Stella looked up with confusion.

"Glacier Hills. It's only been around for a year, but it has good rep so far," Musa said as she pursed her lips.

"...Maybe the answers we're looking for are hidden in this hospital. Musa, none of the kidnappings predate their internships," Stella's eyes narrowed as she stretched her lips into a thin smile at the newfound hope.

"Call Faragonda then and let her know," Musa sighed tiredly, finally relieved to have made a little progress.

Stella nodded and pulled out a black cellphone, specifically encoded to her fingerprint and voice. "Agent Light reporting," the blonde reported while pressing her thumb against the home screen. When a green light blinked subtly and the home screen chimed open, Stella dialed Faragonda's number. To the blonde's relief, Faragonda picked up soon.

Light was Stella's code alias while Musa's was Sound Wave or in short Agent Sound.

"Ms. Faragonda, we think we have something to follow on," Stella spoke into the secure line.

"Fill me in."

Stella and Musa spoke into the phone, explaining what they've discovered so far. "We need a way to get into the hospital as employees."

"I'll get on it right away," Faragonda said while hanging up.

Stella put her phone back in her pocket. "I'm going to bed," the blonde yawned.

"I'm coming too," Musa groaned while grudgingly picking herself off the sofa. She shut down the laptop and placed it on the table before stretching lightly.

The two made their way into the master bedroom they shared.

Stella picked up her pillow and boredly picked up her black, shiny gun resting underneath before checking the magazine for a full ammo _._ "Hey, Musa?"

"I'm listening," Musa yawned while safely tucking her own gun inside her pillow.

"I want to go on a date," Stella sighed a little too dreamily.

"..." Musa blinked in shock.

"So...what do you think?" the blonde chirped.

"...Well...I'm really flattered, I guess...? But I uh...I kinda don't swing that way..." Musa stammered with widened eyes.

Stella slapped her forehead and huffed in exasperation. "I wasn't talking about a date with you! Eww, gross. No offense."

"None taken," Musa grinned as Stella lay down beside her. The two girls slept on their backs and faced the ceilings.

"We're in our mid-twenties and we make guys piss in their pants instead of ogle at us," Stella barked, making Musa laugh.

"Amen, sista!" Musa high-fived her best friend. "In all seriousness, I'm kinda feeling what you're saying. But...you know we can't unless the guy we happen to date is a deadly date as well."

Stella grinned. "It is kind of hot to date an agent too..."

Musa snorted, " _Not_ if you're talking about anyone from our dearest Alfea. Ugh, they may be agents but they're the most perverted porn lovers I've ever seen."

Stella burst out laughing. "Amen." She can't even count the number of times guys hit on her and Musa. Nonetheless, none of them were bad guys. They just...they're just a little too easily excitable.

"Good night, Musa."

"'Night, Stell..." Musa murmured as she finally dozed off. They both gave in to their exhaustion as sleep absorbed their consciousness.

* * *

 **~ The Following Morning - 11:00 AM ~**

Two slick black cellphones rang maniacally, sending vibrating buzzes through the nightstand. Stella and Musa instantly bolted up straight and assumed a sitting fighting stance. They groaned when they realized it was none other than their respective cellphones which were required to be on at any time of the day.

"Ugh, I'm going back to bed," Musa grumbled.

Stella, too, tossed herself inside the warm blankets but the shrieking did not stop. "OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" she yelled before grabbing the annoying little device. "WHAT?!"

The device chimed and blinked green at recognizing Stella's voice. "Agent Light, you are late for duty," an automatic voice spoke out, driving Stella nuts.

"I was up all night working, you metallic piece of junk," Stella complained while resisting the urge to throw the thing against the wall.

"Agent Light, you are late for duty," it repeated again, leaving her to groan loudly.

"Ugh," she groaned before shutting it off and scrambling off of bed. "Musa, wake up!" Stella snapped before hitting her friend on the head.

"Bitch, bye," Musa grumbled in annoyance and buried herself deeper into the covers.

* * *

 **~ Headquarters - 12:00 PM ~**

"You're late," Faragonda barked. "Don't you understand why Red Fountain is in the leading position?!"

"Sorry, Ms. F," Musa said with a nervous smile.

"We were working last night," Stella protested.

Faragonda sighed and shook her head at the two girls. "You are to go in as interns," she said. "I have your papers ready."

"Both of us?!" Musa's eyes widened as she looked at Stella questioningly. "Ms. F, I thought only one of us would go in as an intern."

Stella looked her in confusion.

Faragonda looked at them sternly. "Girls, I'm serious about this mission. I want those interns found. I won't have you goofing around here!"

Musa sighed. "Hear me out. Let Stella go as the intern. I'll enter as a patient. I'll be the cover she needs. Besides...I won't get into too much trouble even if I do happen to snoop around or go to unauthorized places. I'll be considered accidental whereas Stella's gonna look like a cop cover."

A moment of silence ensued. "Alright. But girls...be careful and pick up your gadgets on the way. Don't go after anyone unless you have complete intel."

"Yes, Ms. F." they both said simultaneously while turning around to leave.

They both left the office and made their way straight to the weapons department. Using their key cards to get in, they made their way to the disguisable weapons section.

"Why am _I_ the intern again?!" Stella complained while selecting a disguisable bracelet which contained a universal lock pick on the inside.

Musa grinned. "Because I called dibs on the patient first." She picked out a set of clear contact lens that enabled her to have X-ray vision. They picked out more weapons which were also concealable as a female's daily wear accessories. Hair pins, necklace, watch, etc. _Just in case._ They hid their mini black bluetooths effectively behind their ear and covered them with their hair. It wasn't suspicious looking or anything, but they didn't want to take even that chance.

Stella snorted. "Lazy ass."

Musa grinned. "We deserve to be after everything we do!"

Stella rolled her eyes but grinned in agreement. They do something significant everyday by putting their lives on the line so that others won't have to. In the end, even they deserve a cheat lazy minute.

* * *

 **~ Glacier Hills Medical Hospital - 2:00 PM ~**

 **Stella's POV:**

Musa and I separated a while ago. It's probably not the best idea to bring in a patient on my first day as a fake intern. We decided that we'd lay low and just pretend around as clumsy fools or rather, _I_ would do all of those things.

I stopped a moment and gazed at the huge building in front of me. I pushed my hair out of my eyes as I adjusted my glasses. I wore a creme sleeved blouse and paired it with black skinny jeans. I subtly ran my fingers on the belt where a small knife lay effectively out of view.

Holding my file a little tighter, I walked inside of the building through the automatic doors. I nearly gagged at the horrible stench inside.

 _Ughh..._ It took me all my willpower to not throw up at the queasy scent of antibiotics and medicine. See? This is why I hate hospitals. "Light's in position," I casually murmured while walking towards the reception. I really had no idea how hospitals work nor how interns approach doctors, so I can't even imagine how lucky Musa is.

"Excuse me?" I cheerfully greeted the receptionist. "I'm the new intern. Who do I report to?" I handed over my file to her and she gave me a long glance.

The receptionist looked at me with an uncaring boredom as she chewed on bubble gum. Her name tag had Chimera on it. She tapped something into her computer. "Name?" she asked.

I groaned. Honestly, you stupid woman, I gave you a damn file with my biodata. "Sierra Smith." This was the name I always travel with if I'm going undercover. Unfortunately, Solaria is not a common last name. And Stella does stand out. It's not rare but it's uncommon as well.

"Eighteenth floor," Chimera rolled her eyes as she handed me a pass and pointed to go straight down the hallway.

"Thank you," I replied with an edge to my tone. This girl is seriously messing with the wrong person. Oh how I wish she's on my hit list.

I took the file back and headed down the direction she pointed me to. I looked at the doors as I walked past them. Each door belonged to some doctor that I could care less about. I approached the elevator slowly before halting as I scrutinized my surroundings. It was a big building and there would be lots of places to hide something. And if all those students went missing after interning here...

What exactly did they do to get themselves in trouble?

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor number. There were a few others standing with me wearing lab coats and stethescopes around their necks. Hmm. Seems like they're all doctors. Nothing suspicious there. For now.

I stepped out a minute or two later. I can save the inconspicious sleuthing for later. Right now, I needed access to the facility and act like I belonged here. I approached the front desk and handed them over my file. "New intern," I said.

"Oh. Well, the director is taking a personal leave. You can take this to the temporary replacement and get it signed for approval first," the receptionist replied with a friendly smile. "His office is that way. Take the first right and go to the last room on the right."

"Thank you," I nodded.

My heels clicked lightly against the reflective surface as I started to walk again. I followed the lady's directions and I have to say I'm impressed. It's been so long since I stepped foot into an actual hospital. Whenever an agent got hurt in the field or otherwise, he/she would be taken to Alfea's medical bay. The few times I've been there were usually because of knife slashes or bullet wounds. Yeah...not so great experiences.

It took me a few moments to get to the new director's room. I stopped just in front of the door and adjusted myself properly. "Sound. Your turn," I whispered, signalling Musa to get inside the hospital any time now.

"On my way," I heard.

I smiled before clutching the file close. Clearing my throat, I raised my hand up to knock on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice uttered after a moment.

I pulled the door open and stepped inside before closing it behind me. "Good afternoon, sir," I greeted professionally. His chair was back to me. I saw the director's ear twitch visibly as he slowly began to turn around in the chair.

The smile that graced my face slowly vanished as he turned to face me.

* * *

 **~ No One's POV ~**

A soft hue of awe replaced the courteous smile that was on her face a few seconds as the director turned to face her completely. Her jaw parted slightly involuntarily at how _handsome_ he truly was. It would be a ridiculously enormous understatement to simply say that he was handsome. Stella couldn't stop staring at him as he looked at her with narrowed brown eyes.

 _"Good heavens..."_ she thought to herself as she stood there in shock at his intimidating personality. His chestnut locks fell a little messily across his tanned skin and rested gently just above his eyes. His high and sharp cheekbones were just _perfect._ And lastly, his molten brown eyes gazed at her piercingly that sent chills running up and down her spine. His muscular body was sculptured and chiseled into that ever so perfect V-physique that drove her hormones wild on the inside.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his rich voice cutting through the thick and tense atmosphere. Stella felt a shiver run down her spine as her heart started to pump blood furiously.

"I'm the n-new intern," she unconsciously said in a small voice, unable to keep the quivers from her voice. She stepped forwards towards his desk before giving him her file. He took it with pursed lips, clearly giving her an uninterested eye.

 _Please don't tell me I just met the hottest doctor and that I have a crush on him!_ she scolded herself. For Pete's sake, she was supposed to be an agent! Feelings should be the last thing on her mind! She'll _so_ be reprimanded for another year of agonizing training if Faragonda sees her so flustered.

"So Ms. Smith, I'm curious as to know why you wanted to be an intern for only a month," the director asked with acute interest as he ran his sharp eyes down the file. "There's not much you can learn in the time period."

 _Ha. I have no idea. Honestly, he knows about the file more than I do._ "I...well...sir, I just wanted to experience working in a well-reputed hospital such as this one," Stella stammered foolishly, still unable to believe that she was talking to a man who looked as if he belonged in Hollywood.

The director suddenly looked up at her at her response. "Really?" he asked as he closed the file and set it on his table.

 _Just sign the damn thing, you!_ Stella cursed as she gulped a little. "Y-Yes...?" she said in confusion. What else was she supposed to do?

For some inexplicable reason, his lips widened into a small smirk as he gave her a long glance. He gave her a once-over and Stella felt her face grew hot at his intense gaze. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Stella composed herself, letting no other emotion leak from her.

"Well, Ms. _Smith,_ I wish you all the best. I look forward to working with you," he said after a few moments, the smirk not leaving his handsome face. He extended his hand for her to take and stood up to a towering height of a little over six feet. Stella blinked before looking at his hand.

"You too, uh..." Stella took his hand as she trailed off. She didn't know this guy's name.

He held her hand firmly into a handshake. "Dr. Shields," he smirked, his eyes not leaving her amber ones.

"...Dr. Shields," Stella acknowledged with a nod as she stood in her place, frozen and locked into a trance.

* * *

...

 _Okay._ That's my cue to leave. I hope it's worth continuing? This story is dedicated to some guests who asked for some _action_ between the pairing. That means, there'll be romance and not mushy, mushy stuff but instead, there'll be that hot fire and blah blah blah. I hope I made sense because I'm rambling right now.

I hope you enjoyed anyhow. And forgive me that I can't update my other stories. I'm experiencing a SEVERE writer's block! So feel free to chip in ideas by reviewing on those stories!


End file.
